


Crush

by picante_chica



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Confusion, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Homecoming, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picante_chica/pseuds/picante_chica
Summary: Maybe Mark really is stupid.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is bad and I wrote it in one second so,, read with caution

“He’s just so cute Mark! I can’t believe he agreed to go out with me!” Donghyuck was practically squealing about his new boyfriend. Chenle’s cousin Renjun had just moved from China, and Donghyuck had an immediate infatuation with him. Apparently, infatuation enough to make Renjun his boyfriend. It wasn’t that Mark was homophobic or anything, quite the opposite actually. Mark was in love with his best friend. Being in love with your best friend worked for some people (namely Chenle and Jisung), but Mark was somewhat of a coward. Sure, he was part of the welcoming committee for new students and he was the captain of the basketball team, but Donghyuck was more important than all that.

And now Donghyuck was dating Renjun. And talking about Renjun. Actually, gushing about him, at literally any opportunity he could. Mark could say, “wow the leaves on that tree are green” and Donghyuck would go off about how Renjun wore a green shirt that day. Frankly, Mark’s feelings were a little hurt. It was almost as if he didn’t care at all about Mark.

“Are you even listening to me? This is important Mark!” 

Mark snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. “Yeah, I was listening.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

“Obviously you weren’t. I need to find the perfect way to ask Renjun to homecoming! And it’s like you don’t even care about helping me,” Donghyuck whined. 

Mark frowned at that. He really did care about Donghyuck, but the thought of him and Renjun at homecoming made his stomach turn. But he had to support his friend (crush) no matter what. And if that meant sacrificing his chances with Donghyuck, then so be it.

——  
Chenle was laughing. Well, if you could call his dolphin-esque screeching a laugh. Jisung was sprawled across his lap, gazing up at him with nothing but utter admiration. Mark couldn’t help but think about how much he wanted that with his best friend. Instead, he was here in Chenle’s house, with Chenle laughing at his pain. He had expressed his sadness about Renjun and Donghyuck (or renhyuck as Jisung had taken to calling them), and Chenle was laughing. 

“Stop laughing you idiot! This is serious!” Mark groaned at the insensitivity of his friends.

“Well, maybe if you told him how you feel he could be with you instead. Renjun told me they were going to makeout at the park today. That could’ve been you,” Chenle was giggling between sentences. Jisung just snorted at what Chenle said.

“Please shut up, I don’t want to think about that. It really isn’t as easy as you think,” Mark protested. Even though he knew Jisung and Chenle had started out as best friends. It had worked out for them.

——  
Basketball practice had just ended, and as team captain, Mark had to stay behind to make sure his teammates were all doing well. The team was in the locker room, slowly dwindling down to fewer people. It was only Mark, Lucas, Jeno, and Jaemin. Jeno and Jaemin were practically a package deal, being boyfriends and all. They were whispering amongst themselves as Mark talked to Lucas about defensive tactics. Finally, when Lucas left, they approached him.

“Are you planning to go to homecoming?” Jeno asked, always polite. “What he means is has anyone asked you to go with them,” Jaemin interjected. Jaemin always was straight to the point. They both looked interested, almost as if they had ulterior motives.

“Why, do you want me to go with you? Because I honestly wasn’t going to go unless a certain someone asked me,” he said.

Jaemin’s brows furrowed with confusion, and Jeno’s eyes widened. Maybe Mark had come off a little rude, but he was still upset about Donghyuck. He pushed the locker room door open and left. As he was nearing the corner, he heard voices. Oddly familiar voices.

“Did you ask him yet? He needs to know that you like him,” Renjun was saying in slightly wobbly korean.

“Yeah, I know, but what if he doesn’t like me back. I don’t even know if he’s gay,” Donghyuck mumbled.

His mom always hated it when he mumbled. And what was this about him liking someone? Didn’t he like Renjun? Why would he date someone he didn’t like?

“Well, Jeno, Jaemin, and I are going to homecoming together. If you don’t fix this mess, your making Mark jealous plan will completely backfire,” Renjun said sternly.

Wait, Donghyuck liked him? Dating Renjun to make him jealous? That couldn’t be right. And Donghyuck thought he was straight. Maybe that’s why they never got together. They were both cowards who thought the other didn’t like them. Oops.

——  
After a few days of avoiding Donghyuck to gather his feelings, he had asked Donghyuck to come to his house. Donghyuck was sitting on his bed fidgeting nervously. Mark opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted.

“Renjun and I aren’t together. We never were together, it was just an awful plot to get our crushes attention. And now he’s with Jeno and Jaemin, and I’m still alone. Because I like you, but you probably don’t like me,” Donghyuck blurted.

Mark was taken aback by Donghyuck’s sudden confession. He already knew all of it, but he didn’t expect Donghyuck to come clean that easily. The next thing out of his best friend’s mouth shocked him even more, somehow.

“Can I kiss you?”

Mark nodded instantly. Then Donghyuck’s plush lips were against his, moving eagerly. One hand twined through his hair and the other was on his hip. Mark kissed back with the same enthusiasm, both hands firmly on Donghyuck’s neck. When they broke apart they were both gasping for air, lips swollen and cheeks flushed. Mark leaned his forehead against Donghyuck’s happily.

“Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Only if you’ll go to homecoming with me,” Donghyuck replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Um,, leave comments and kudos I guess ? Thanks for reading it sustains me!


End file.
